


Like Candles in the Wind

by cactustipper



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactustipper/pseuds/cactustipper
Summary: And like that, he was gone.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Kudos: 17





	Like Candles in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> a little angst under no certain prompt, for chrobin week

And like that, he was gone.

The moment his form gave away, smiling the most bittersweet of smiles, the dragon beneath your feet began to groan and spiral down to the ground, you and the others only hanging on due to the gravity spell your patron Goddess provided for you all.

You look over your shoulder, and the Shepherds’ forms are now disappearing, too. Your heart thuds, you’re scared they’re leaving you like he did, but no, it’s the Goddess teleporting everyone safely to the ground. But you’re the last one on the Fell Dragon, the sky blurring into a smear of orange, yellow, and purple as Earth gets closer and closer. You wonder for a moment that if you’re ended here too, that perhaps you’ll be in the same place he is.

But no, you’re eventually saved too, and brought to where the rest of Shepherds are. Lissa practically tackles you with a hug, crying into your scuffed armor, with splashes of crimson staining it. Frederick wears a solemn expression. The Shepherds’ faces are a mix of pity and lowered eyes for privacy, only serving to make you feel nauseous.

Lucina and Morgan approach you, and even worse, they’ve become translucent like him in his final moments, another consequence of changing the future. You take them in your arms, barely remaining strong and keeping your tears at bay, something you couldn’t manage even for him.

No words are needed, and your daughters say, “I love you,” in unison, just before fading completely. All is silent, save for the whip of the wind, and the stray cries of pain that rise against it, mourning the loss of their children. You are empty.

You turn as light shines behind you, and then the Goddess is there in its place.

“The Fell Dragon’s heart beats no longer. Thanks to you, Awakener, and the brave souls of those who aided you, he will never harm anyone else, ever again. You have my and the world’s sincerest thanks.”

Then she disappears, nothing else to be said. In her detached, divine way, as she was never really one of you, she failed to mention him and all of your families that had just disappeared.

You fall to your knees and scream.


End file.
